My Version of Originality
by KingofKings619
Summary: My own little romance I made with a couple of unknowns in the story. WWE references and bad language are ahead.


My Version of Originality

Chiruyo Tsukigami was looking out the window one day, but it wasn't to enjoy the view. It was to spy on the new couple in the school; Fuyuki and Momoka. She had a crush on Fuyuki, and had been love frenemies with Momoka. And needless to say, she was pissed the hell off that Fuyuki chose Momoka over her. She was almost as angry as Cody Rhodes was when he came back after Rey Mysterio accidently broke his nose. Chiruyo felt like doing the same thing to Momoka right now, but with her fist instead of a metal knee brace.

That was really the only reason that she was in the room, because the newspaper club she was a part of was forced to disband due to some 'constitutional violations' they committed while investigating Fuyuki. Chiruyo wondered why they had even done the story at all. It wasn't even her idea. It was the Chief's idea. (To make things easier, I'm going to give this guy a name I read on a fanfic by sarcastictoad, I think).

Little did she know that the Chief she was thinking about was outside the classroom. The Chief would never admit this to anyone, but ever since he first met Chiruyo, he had been in love with her. He says he started doing the story on Fuyuki to increase their newspaper's readership, but the real reason was to slander Fuyuki so Chiruyo would stop liking him. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and made Chiruyo like Fuyuki even more. Chief eventually gave up on the story and finally got enough courage (and alcohol from his Dad's liquor cellar) to ask Chiruyo on a date, which wasn't much. He took a deep breath and went inside.

"H...h…hey Chiruyo", the Chief said nervously. "Wha…what are you doing". Chiruyo turned around and looked at him with a smile that made Chief's heart want to melt. "Oh, just my usual spying on Fuyuki and Momoka. It's really nice to see you again. I need a friend at a time like this." The chief had to work very hard to try and not look angry when she mentioned Fuyuki, but Chiruyo could see the look on his face was concerned.

"Hey Chief, what's wrong?" Shit! Chiruyo noticed the look on his face. "Uhhhh, I just…uh… don't get what you see in Fuyuki." "Excuse me?" "Well, I just think that the guy is kind of a dumbass." "WHAT! What the fuck makes him so dumb?" "For one thing, it took an entire book series and an entire anime to make Fuyuki find out that 3 girls like him. That practically screams out dumbass."

"What the hell would you know about relationships, you son of a bitch?" The Chief, for once in his damn life, was almost as speechless as Vince McMahon was when CM Punk took the WWE title from John Cena at Money in the Bank and 'left' WWE with it. "Well…I…I…I…" He was interrupted by Chiruyo. "…Wanted to stick your nose in something that's none of your fucking business. You're the one who got our club closed down. So why don't you just go. I don't know why I even consider you my friend. I don't even know your fucking name."

Chiruyo immediately regretted what she said because she saw that the Chief was crying. "Look, I'm sorry Chief." The Chief looked up, showing his tear-soaked features, and said in a voice barely above a whisper in between sobs "You…you really…don't know…my name?" "I just kept calling you Chief because we only saw each other in our club." "Daisuke" "What did you say?"

The Chief, like AJ whenever she kissed Daniel Bryan, kissed Chiruyo on the lips. Chiruyo, at first looked surprised, but relaxed in his grip. "My name is Daisuke," the Chief said when he let go. Chiruyo looked up at him with a huge smile and said "That's a real nice name. So, are we boyfriend and girlfriend, Daisuke?" "I would really love too, almost as much as I love you." Chiruyo blushed at his confession and said "I… I love you too…Daisuke." She then giggled a little. "What's so funny, honey?" "Nothing, I just love saying your name."

Chiruyo then went to her old desk, grabbed a piece of paper, and quickly scribbled something on it. She then gave it to Daisuke and he asked "What's this?" "My cell phone number, email address, and my home address, so you can talk to and visit me whenever you and I fell like it." Daisuke then kissed Chiruyo again, this time with Chiruyo participating in the kiss. "See you later honey, my parents are waiting for me outside." Chiruyo then looked at the framed picture of Fuyuki she had on her desk, and threw it out the window. Alisa Southerncross caught it and thanked her before leaving with it. Chiruyo knew that now that she had Daisuke, she wouldn't need Fuyuki again.

**THE END AND YOU'RE WELCOME**


End file.
